Eye of the Burakki part Three- Otouto Rising
by Son Munky
Summary: Ryan returns to Team Rocket, and claims boss-ship from his brother Makato. However, Ryan's sister Hokoriko is out for the kill, and old acquaintances arouse Ichiro's jealousy. Has some slash, and violence too.
1. Default Chapter

EOB part III  
Otouto Rising, Team Rocket: It's a Bleak Tomorrow  
  
Disclaimer: I do not, nor do I claim, to own any part, name or anything else to do with Pokemon or any associations thereof. I do, however, have and lay claim to some characters of this fan fiction, those being: Hoshiko Ryan, Hokoriko Rina, Machiko, Yuki, Yusuke Haneda, Michio Haneda, Ichiro Schuldig Ishihara, Agent Honda, Mariana Amano, Eric, Tai, Shinji. Please do note that Makato Amano, Dan Amano, Mason Amano, Sorata, Rubidious, Mizuko/Sethe, Koori, Kaminari, Honoko, the Three Children, and any others that may come up that aren't mine, not in the Pokemon series, belong to the Kistune Yasha, who has been so kind to work with me on this. READ HER FANFICS!! She's really quite good. Our third parts are pretty similar, just completely different points of views. So, there's mentions of somethings with different depth of others, etc.   
  
Chappa 1  
  
Ten years had passed since Ryan last was seen, though his legend lived on, even if all of the records of him and all the pictures, the information, articles, etc etc, were hidden away, all talk of him had staled. Though, nothing of him was destroyed. Even Makato, angry as he was with his own brother, would not destroy all of Ryan's life by rendering non-existent what was known of him, and others memories. That, and he thought that perhaps, if Ryan were forgotten, some one who sought to do as his father did, would find his legacy buried in the depths of Team Rocket's Vaults! However, unbeknownst to Makato, his youngest and only surviving son had found this long forgotten vault and discovered the records on the strange man that was his own lost Uncle Ryan! Mason was fascinated with the enigma of this strange shape-shifter, psychic and near psychotic. Something made him think that the grave stone next to his grandfather's in the family plot would again be proved false, that it would be twice wrong. But how could some one be seen by others twice to die, yet still be coming back again? It happened once before, a supposed friend of Ryan's had found his corpse in some mountain range, yet Ryan came from that very range into Viridian the same day grandfather died, and had been seen and spoken to shortly before by Makato and a group of other rockets. And Ryan died that day too, with his old "friend" Ash. But, Mason reasoned, Ryan may not be dead for too long. He found that he was taken away by the three cats, and said to be shortly dead by them. To be allowed back with everyone else when he matured enough. Or got over some grieving he had for years back. He had been puzzling over this mysterious half-human uncle for some time, and decided that it was time his father told him about Ryan, his shameful little brother, the scourge of the Sakaki name.   
The articles ranged from newspaper clippings to journal entries, disks and video logs. Photo albums lay piled and gathering dust in corners, even drawings and writings done by the strange man from when he was young to shortly before he left home for the last time were stashed here. He had only been 20 or so when he returned only to destroy and level the headquarters. A stampede of Tauros. Frenzied orders. Psychotic displays of telekinetic powers. A despairing accomplice with no choice. Ryan had finalized his wish to be alone, then, to be separate from all else but whom he chose. There were the sorrowful poems and writings of the long forgotten Oji no Mason. Odd drawings and pictures that seemed to be photo graphs of dreams. Hellish dreams that seemed to have come from Yomu's darkest depths.   
Ryan, Mason found, had been created, not born. Like the legendary Mewtwo. A combination of Mew and the late Sakaki-San. Ryan had learned this in time and was nearly driven mad, if he wasn't already. A half-human, half-Pokèmon, he did not fit in this world. He was the only of his kind. Alone, a freak. Created to serve only as heir to the Rocket throne. To serve as a replacement for the elder brother, the only true son of Giovanni Sakaki, who had no knowledge of his father. To replace the man who later joined Team Rocket, reached the top, now led, and was Mason's father. Ryan's jealousy and anger caused him to first try to destroy himself, then turn on others when this did not succeed. A psychotic rage. All else known after this and the stampede was that Ryan returned, in a strange form (some said that he was a demon) to Viridian to mourn the death of his father. Ryan had always tried to please his father and draw from him laud, though mostly to no avail. As he had returned, so arrived his long lost "friend", Ash Ketchum, from his questionable occupation in Celadon. Ash had used all of his energy and power to stop Ryan, resulting in his death. Ryan had been stopped, though just unconscious, and then taken by the three cats. Ash was taken too, by Lugia, lord of the Sea. Mason could not remember the event well; he was only about four at the time. Would Ryan return again? 


	2. Jou

Jou sat in the trees, waiting. He sat, then watched, and waited. He waited for the pale boy in the mansion to come wandering out side. To play, perhaps? No, no fourteen year old would come out to play. Most likely he would be wandering out side since his parents sent him out to get some fresh air, or to not mope around the house. Jou grinned. Ah yes, a depressed and insecure target would be an easy one. Yet, he felt a slight bit of guilt for using the boy to gather information and to get inside Team Rocket. However, Jou could see no other way. Soon, just as Jou had been waiting for, Amano Mason came out side. Jou waited some, then dropped off into the bushes.   
"Hello there, you!" Jou came tumbling through the bushes, a friendly smile on his pale, young features. Mason looked up. He had never seen the boy before, yet he looked as if he should know who he was. The boy that was running to him had lavender hair, long, with blue eyes and was built rather small and skinny for his age. Mason judged that the other boy must be about his age, yet something about his eyes seemed to make him uneasy.   
"Hello..." Mason returned Jou's greeting. Jou skittered to a stop next to him and grinned.   
"I have seen you before. You seem so lonely! However, I thought... that maybe you'd like to be friends with me? I have none... and I am new here, too, so I thought maybe I could try to talk to you. My name is Hasegawa Jou." Mason noticed that Jou had an accent similar to his father's. Something seemed familiar about the hoarse-like, soft voice of Jou's.   
"My name is Amano Mason. I live there" Mason pointed to the large building behind him "I've been here all my life. Have you just moved here? Where did you live before?"  
"Hm. Yes, I just came here... I travelled by foot. I came from Mahogany. My parents are both dead, though. I have some family, so I have been looking for them. I heard that they lived in Viridian, so I trekked here to find them."  
"Oh, man, that's... I'm sorry. You have relatives here in Viridian though?"  
"Yeah, but they don't have the same last name. It's a brother and his family. He had a different mother than I, and he had taken her name. He's older than me, too. I heard that he had two sons, too. That would make me an uncle! Haha, that is strange! But... I need some place to stay while I am here. Could you help me? I will try to repay you any way I can after wards!" Jou looked a little embarrassed to ask such a favour. Mason looked the same.   
"I ... I guess so... I'll have to ask my parents... There's plenty of room, though, so it shouldn't be too much of a problem." Jou turned red and looked down.   
"I really shouldn't have asked something like that of you so quickly. We only just met. We barely know each other. Forgive me..."   
"No, no, really, it's okay! Hey, maybe we should talk a while now, or hang out or something to get to know each other better!" Mason turned red as well, and didn't want the newcomer to feel uncomfortable or unwelcome. Jou smiled again. The two decided to walk around for a while, trying to become more acquainted. Jou not only conversed, but watched Mason intently. He didn't go so far as to pry his mind, though. Instead, he noted small nuances and little things here and there to pick up on any parts of Mason's personality that he could use, or to see if there was any thing going on in his life that he could make use of. Jou was very observant. It was dinner tide by the time the two headed back to the team rocket head quarters, both having found things that the two were both quite interested in. Mason was happy and excited to bring his new friend to meet his parents, then to ask them if he could stay, explaining the whole situation. Amano Makato, Mason's father, did not seem to like Hasegawa Jou too much. And Jou seemed a little uneasy around Mason's sire as well. There seemed to be a strange degree of recognition between the two, and they seemed to dislike each other. Amano Mariana, on the other hand, liked Jou and greeted him warmly, scowling at Makato's disapproval.   
"This is Hasegawa Jou. He just arrived here in Viridian, from Mahogany. We just became friends, too. But, he needs somewhere to stay, since he's trying to find some relatives in Viridian. His parents are dead, you see. He has nowhere to go. Can he stay with us?" Mason proudly presented his new friend to his parents. Makato looked at the small boy that was standing next to Mason. He frowned. He recognized at once that the boy was not who he seemed, that he was some one in disguise that he knew quite well.   
"I don't know, Mason-kun. We don't know him that well. You say that you only met him today, am I correct?" Makato glanced back at Jou, who was fit with a countenance of pure seriousness and intent dislike. However, whenever Mason looked back at Jou, this scowl was replaced by a cheery and content expression. Mariana rolled her eyes at Makato.   
"I don't see what the problem should be, Maka-chan. Jou looks like a respectable enough boy. It would be horrible not to show him hospitality. Come, Jou, Mason. I say that Jou shall stay until he locates his family. We need to find a room for him, though."  
"Kaasan, he can share mine. I don't mind." Mariana smiled.   
"Why, Mason-kun, that is so sweet of you! You're growing up to be a fine young man. Now, then, let's find some bedding for our guest, shall we? Let's get him settled!" Mariana whisked the two boys off for a supply closet, leaving Makato alone.   
"I know who you are, 'Hasegawa Jou', or what ever name, or what ever form you are hiding in now. Ryan, you can't hide from me, and you know that. But you do know how to make things so very tricky." Makato clutched his right arm and growled. His own brother had taken it from him, long ago when he had finally gained his trust. Ryan was known for treachery any way. Many thought he was insane, come to think of it. And, many thought that he had died years and years ago. Starved to death in some remote mountain chain. Found by an old friend. Had just died, apparently. News of this little brother's death had grieved Makato and Ryan's father so much that he died not more than six years afterwards. A demon returned to Viridian that day to mourn in place of Ryan for Sakaki Giovanni's death. The demon killed Ash, Ryan's friend. Yet, in the same way the demon it self was killed, and was Ryan himself, though little more than a skeleton any more. He was taken away by the legendary cats... And now he was back, after ten years.   
"Why couldn't you have stayed dead? Why are you here now, Ryan? Are you here to kill me and my family, as you said you would do, years and years ago? Why have you returned, Ryan?" 


	3. Jou's Secret

Chapter 3   
  
Jou had been staying with the Amanos for some time now, about two weeks or so. He still observed intently, though now his subject was Makato. Some thing wasn't quite right about him. He had his arm back, certainly, yet it looked far too ... too real. As if it weren't grown in the lab, or a synthetic replacement. This aroused Jou's suspicion. Even though he was having problems hiding his illness (coughing some blood here and there, and parasites, and other strange things), he found a way to search Makato's room after a while. The Boss was out, with his wife, to a meeting out some where beyond Kanto. Perhaps even beyond Johto. Mason was asleep, as it was early in the morning. Jou slunk through the darkness of the quiet building, until he found the boss's dorm.   
"Hm. He's using our father's old room. Interesting. Inheritance, perhaps?" Jou snickered to himself. Had he stayed, had he not left Team Rocket behind him twenty-eight years ago, he would have been boss. Even though he was younger than Makato by eight years, and a rank below him, the will had not been changed. Jou shrugged. Giovanni must have been lazy about that. Since Makato never bothered to look for Ryan (he knew full well that the latter was an immortal), he decided to let live the rumours that Ryan was dead, and took the throne. Only the doctor Ishihara Ichiro would know better, but he was in no position to say any thing contrary. And, it wasn't like him to question the boss. So, Jou, better known to others as young Hoshiko Ryan Sakaki, was roaming around. Looking for answers. He carefully searched Makato's room, being very careful not to move or touch any thing with his hands. He also made sure he took the form of some low life grunt, in case the security cameras were on. No one would contest the possibility that the strange grunt would be spying on the boss. Jou/Ryan would go free. He reached the bath, and glanced at the medicine cabinet.   
"Hm... I was once offered a chemical to keep me in human form... I wonder, Makato, what you've been up to. You would wish that I find only the usual items for any middle aged human." Jou waved his hand, motioning the door to open. Inside, were mostly all the usual assortment of medicines, supplies, and so on, except for a large orange container. Jou levitated the cylindrical container to him, and examined the label. Jou's face darkened, and twisted into an angry scowl.   
"So... he's decided he wants to match me... But, he's choosing to hide what he's turned himself into..." Jou snatched the container from the air, and pocketed it. "Coward..." Jou snarled, then teleported from the room. He arrived in his and Mason's room, and immediately changed back to his Jou form. He coughed, wiped the blood from his mouth. At least the parasites were subsiding in their attacks, as he was able to bathe now. He also had stolen some of the medicine from the infirmary. Jou glanced around for a place to hide the medicine, then decided to keep it with him at all times, so no one could search the room and find it. And, so no one would see him put it anywhere. He was sure that there were cameras in every room. Jou glanced at Mason, who was asleep in his bed. Jou sighed, and went to his cot near by. He needed to get some more sleep, even if only for the next few hours. He wondered when Makato would notice his pills were gone. How long would it take for his true form to show? Any way, Makato and Mariana would be back the coming afternoon. Jou tried to calm himself, as he was nervous, and also excited to find what would happen. It just occurred to him that Makato would just get another prescription filled, when he saw that his present one was missing. Jou grumbled, changed form, and teleported for the pharmacy. The pharmacy was near the laboratory, and since it was always swamped in projects, it would take weeks or months before they could fill a request from the pharmacy. Jou smirked.   
"All I need to do is swipe the supply from the pharmacy. Then, the back up supply in the laboratory. Easy." Jou slunk through the pharmacy and destroyed the supply. He simply willed the pills to evaporate. Then he headed for the lab. He took the form for his clothing of the lab personnel, so no one would look at him too much. Just a new technician, they would think.   
Ishihara Ichiro was working until the early morning hours as usual, this time trying to over see some of the work of the other nurses. He had made it to head doctor rank now, and didn't have to do so much running around and dealing with ungrateful officers or grunts. Now, he just had to deal with nervous, tired, angry and disgruntled nurses, or other doctors. At least they could see that their boss was working just as hard as them, since he still received patients in addition to working with them. He was stalking down the hall in the drug supply area of the lab, making sure that there were enough back-up supplies for the pharmacy and other areas of the building. He spied a young man who he didn't recognize searching through the different shelves, looking intently for some thing. Ichiro quirked an eyebrow and stalked up to the young man. He looked like a young grunt that had been hired a week ago, though he was wearing the lab uniform instead of the usual white or black of the grunt's uniform.   
Jou was so intent on finding the medicine that he didn't notice the presence in the room, the presence that was hovering behind him. A very familiar presence.   
"Young man... what are you doing in here? I know all of the personnel in the laboratory and all of the medical offices. And, I do not recall you being hired for any of these departments. I do know that you were hired for the pokemon capture department. Like many. What do you think you are doing here?" Ichiro smiled as the boy started, and stared at him wide eyed. His eyes flickered black to purple, then back to the grunt's eye colour again. Ichiro raised an eyebrow. "... Who are you??"  
Jou almost did not recognize Ichiro when he saw him. The man whom he had once loved had aged considerably since he had last seen him. Ichiro had been thirty-nine, and Ryan thirty-seven. Ichiro had never been able to retain a healthy and rested state, since he was constantly around the sick, or the injured, and often with out any sleep what with the lack of nurses and caretakers in the Team Rocket infirmary. As ever, Ichiro's eyes were darkened, ringed with exhaustion. His skin was as sallow and pale as ever, and his hair just as unkempt and greasy as before, though with some streaks of grey and silver. However, his face was lined and looked even more tired and sorrowful than he had. Jou just came to recognize the strong, yet thin face that was smirking at him. His guard fell, and Jou smiled in relief. He forgot that he was in disguise.   
"I-I-Ichiro! I haven't seen you in such a long time! Don't you recog... oh... right..." Jou suddenly realized that he was in disguise, and quickly changed into his true human form to let Ichiro see who he was. Ichiro turned greyish, then composed himself slightly.   
"What has happened to you, Ryan?? Why haven't you come to the infirmary?" Ichiro sputtered as he saw how Ryan looked, how he had fared in the past ten years since he had seen him. Ryan stood before Ichiro, his once proud red uniform torn, filthy, and otherwise in ruins. His hair was long, tangled and filthy as the rest of him, his body was covered in sores, scars and wounds. And filth. He looked as if his skin was barely slung on him, as his bones could clearly be seen poking through his sallow skin. His tail was ragged, mangy and too weak to be held up any more. His eyes were dulled, and looked more like clouded lavender disks, flat and death like. Ryan coughed, and held a skeletal arm up to catch the blood. Ichiro could feel his face had contorted into an expression of horror and disgust. Ryan looked away in shame.   
"I'm sorry... I really have tried to keep my self up... and I still do ... it just won't go away... I can't clean my hair, or my self... I'm too ashamed from this though... I'm too weak from trying to uphold a false form, that I haven't the strength or energy any more to ...." Ryan shuffled towards Ichiro, swaying some. Ichiro backed some from Ryan. Ryan saw the fear and disgust in Ichiro's eyes, and stopped. "You asked why I was here... I found that Makato has altered his blood. He made himself a hybrid, like me. I cannot accept his decision to do that. He has made himself into a creature that cannot be accepted by any one or thing in existence. He is a creature with no place in this world. On top of that, he hides his new, true form with medicine. He is a coward. He changed himself into a monster to vanquish me if I came back, and he hides his monstrosity from others with a chemical. I was born a hybrid. I had no choice. I didn't choose to mutate. I didn't choose to live as an obvious freak. I didn't choose my fate. That had been chosen for me. I decided to live as I was. I embraced what I was, even though with much difficulty. I didn't choose to hide my tail, or my hair, or my hands, or my feet. I let others see what I was, and I let them choose how they would react. I know I tried to kill my self for what I was several times, and I am ashamed. I have come to terms with my self now, and I have also come to claim what is mine. I also wish for Makato to show himself and to accept himself. His family loves him enough that they would accept him. He has nothing to fear." Ryan swayed somewhere he stood. He still stared at the floor, then took up his disguise again. Some strength of being in the form of a healthy human came to him, and let him continue his search. Ichiro watched Jou for a while, then sighed.   
"Ryan... if you need any help, I will be here for you. Also, the medicine you are looking for is in bin DN-567. I'll take care of the rest. Ryan... do you intend to fight Makato, as he will wish to do when he finds you out?" Ichiro looked worried. Jou looked up, and shrugged. "Ryan, you aren't strong enough. He'll destroy you! You need to recover!" Jou shook his head.   
"He may have a pokemon form now, but he is not a practiced fighter. I have been observing him. He does not practice his moves, he barely realizes what he can and cannot do. He is too absorbed with his position as boss. I have had years of practice. I have had use of my psychic powers since I was a toddler. I have fought since I was young. Also, I have found my true form. I can also feel that I can evolve again soon. Ichiro... don't worry too much about me." Jou smiled, and went back to his work. He found the bin, and quickly willed the pills to vaporize. "Now. I must return to bed before I am missed. Good-bye, Ichiro. I must confess... I have missed you so much... and I still love you. Though, I am sure that by now you have found your mate." Jou smiled warmly. Ichiro shook his head.   
"Ryan... I still live alone. I have not forgotten you... Ryan... I also... feel the same." Ichiro blushed, and turned away. Jou smiled, and then teleported. Ichiro sighed, and set off to complete the task. Soon, Ichiro could have his Ryan back with him again. If he could win against Makato.   
  
Makato was nervous. He was growing angry and scared. His medicine was gone. He called the pharmacy, and found that they had run out of the pills. The lab had no back up supply. All of the pills seemed to have disappeared. The formula was missing. The chemicals that normally would be mixed were destroyed. Makato slumped against his desk, furious and frightened. He knew that if he went even 2 hours with out taking his medicine, he would quickly begin to mutate. He then became aware of some voices outside. Mason and his friend Jou. Mason and Ryan in his sickening disguise. He waved his hand for the door to open. It creaked weakly, and then opened with some effort. He scowled. Even when Ryan was only a child he could have done this so easily. Mason and Jou were surprised.   
"Tousan? Did you need us for something?" Mason looked at his father with much surprise and question. Jou remained silent. Makato scowled.   
"I wish to speak with Jou. Mason, wait for him in your room, or in the gym or out side or so. I won't keep him long." Makato forced a smile. His son looked uneasy, but he consented and scurried off to his room.   
"I'll be in our room, okay Jou? Seeyah!" And thus Mason left. Makato waved for the door to shut, and it creaked lazily on its hinges before Jou rolled his eyes and slammed it with a slight twitch of his fingers. Makato turned red in embarrassment. His little brother was showing him that he was no match in psychic prowess.   
"Ryan. I know it's you. You can't hide from me. And, I see you wish to expose me, don't you? Why are you doing this Ryan? Or are you just as insane as you have always been? Only seeking to hurt others to bring your self joy and satisfaction of revenge for those who hurt you? Still the childish brat you've always been, aren't you? You are forty-seven years old, Ryan. You are far too old for these games. We both are. WHY DON'T YOU DIE??? To the world, the rest of the world, to any one who KNEW you, you DIED!! You've been dead for years! Why don't you crawl back where you came from Ryan?? Back to those damned mountains you were supposed to have died in! LEAVE ME!!" Makato was shrieking at this point, yet Jou's face remained passive.   
"Makato. You have changed. Why? You used to be a very kind, thoughtful and caring man. Now, you are a revenge bent mad man. Why? I am sorry for everything I ever said in ill to you, and I beg your forgiveness for the loss of your arm." Ryan bowed low enough that he was prostrated to Makato. Makato snorted. To him, Ryan's sincere apology meant nothing. He didn't trust Ryan at all. "Makato. You are my elder brother, and I seek you for council. I also ask why you have destroyed your self for hatred of me."   
"You were always looking for an excuse to kill as a child. What's to say that you would change? I needed to stand a chance against you if you ever came looking for a fight." Jou frowned.   
"I don't believe you. Makato. Why can't you admit you did this for revenge for something that could have easily been replaced with the advanced medical technology of our day. No, you chose to make your self into a monster. Makato, you haven't even trained! You are at a low level, even I, as sick and infested as I am now, as weakened as I have become, you can't hope to stand a chance against me! My level is far superior to yours! Makato, I don't want to fight you any way! You are my brother!" Makato, who was already beginning to mutate, snarled.   
"LIAR! My being your brother never stopped you before! You always wanted me dead!"   
"I didn't know that we were related!"  
"You did when you ripped off my arm and left me for dead in the forest!!" Makato smirked, though his face was changing, stretching. Wincing, trying not to show the incredible pain he was in, Makato leaned over on his desk, trying to defy the horrible pain he was in as his body was deforming its self to become something else. Jou watched calmly as Makato whimpered and wailed, as his clothing tore, as fur sprouted all over him, as his nails turned to claws, and then as Makato screamed in pain, collapsing onto the desk, shaking horribly. Jou watched on, then ran to the doors, and cried for help. That something was wrong with the boss. That he was screaming. In pain. Mason and Mariana came running, flanked by some grunts who had also heard all of the screams. Jou had his face contorted in fear, crying, terror, confusion. He wailed, and clung to Mariana.   
"TOUSAN!!! What's going on?? What's wrong?? TOUSAN!!!" Mason screamed in horror as he saw his father helpless, changing into a monstrosity. His body was covered in reddish brown fur, his face was like that of an alakazam, with some horn like things on his forehead, all three horns a light brown in colour. His limbs and body were long, and thin. He also had no tail. He had some red stripes on his body, but they were few. Gasping, Makato settled himself in his chair. He looked up, his eyes bloodshot. He saw Ryan in his Jou form clinging to Mariana like a frightened child. Looking for sympathy and protection. Mason ran to his father, and tried to ask him what happened, when Makato let a surge of psychic power fly, hitting Jou.   
"AHH! Jou! Are you ok? Makato! Why did you do that???" Mariana screamed and tried to help Jou. Makato levitated Jou into the air, and threw him against the wall. Jou began to whimper in fear and pain. Makato knew that it was all show, though.   
"Now, now you have me revealed! SHOW YOUR SELF, COWARD!!! Or do wish to hide your self in this false form?? RYAN! Show us your disgraceful face once more! Let us see the wretch that should have died eight-teen years ago!!" Makato leapt over his desk and stood over Jou's cowering form.   
"Tousan, leave him alone! You have to be making a big mistake! He's just a kid, he, he's my friend, he's not this other guy you're talking about! Tousan! Stop!" Makato turned to his son.   
"Don't interfere. I don't want you to be hurt! This ... MONSTER who is cowering here is no boy, he's no pure human, either! He's a hybrid, a dangerous, insane man who only wants to destroy us! SHOW YOUR SELF!!!" Makato leered at Jou, growing angrier as Jou only sobbed and curled away.   
"Please, sir, you, you, you must listen to Mason. I'm not the man you think I am! I'm just a kid... please!" Jou's eyes, dead as they were, had a hint of emotion in them. Makato felt him use his telepathy to tell him to not force him to show his true form in front of Mason. Ryan had no wish to hurt his nephew. The boy would be mortified to find that the supposedly insane uncle of his that he had researched so much on was indeed the boy who had befriended him, was indeed deceiving him, using him, and here to destroy his father.   
"Makato! Please, the boy is frightened! You must be mistaken! Ryan died, he is dead! You know that! You are only angry for what he did to you nearly thirty years ago! You can't keep hanging on to hatred like that! Makato, please! Stop this!" Jou could feel himself weakening. He wanted to end this. He wanted to just get on with it all.   
"SILENCE!!! Both of you have been blinded by this demon! I cannot stand to see either of you risk being hurt by him! He has already shown his treachery! It could only be he that destroyed all of my medicine, to force me to change into this form! He means to kill us, destroy us all! He means to take over! He's a monster!" Makato hoisted Jou up by his shirt, and slammed him into the wall behind him. "Damn it, Ryan! You can't keep up hiding forever!" Mason and Mariana started trying to drag and pry Makato from Jou, when Jou relented. Mason was sobbing and pleading with Makato to leave his friend be, when Jou snapped.   
"ENOUGH!!! I can't take their pain any more! You have me, Makato! Put me down, put me down, don't make them any more miserable watching this! As much as I hate what I have to do... I must... Mason... Mariana... please, forgive me... Forgive Makato, he knew who I was from the first time he saw me. And I knew he knew. I'm sorry I ever came back... But I couldn't take how Makato defiled, destroyed himself. I couldn't bear his blind hatred any more... He doesn't understand what it really means to be a hybrid..." Jou sobbed, then changed back into his true form. All three were shocked. Even Makato was at a loss for words. He expected to see Ryan as he had always remembered him, the small and powerful hybrid son of Sakaki Giovanni. The proud and brash whelp who ran from home and life so many times. Instead, all they saw before them was the emaciated, diseased and infested man that Ryan had become. His breathing was coming in ragged breaths. He couldn't hold his human form for too long. He would have to revert to his ultimately pure form of his pokemon form. And then, he was soon to evolve. Ryan, ashamed, looked up at Mariana and Mason. He saw the shock and horror that registered on their faces, the disgust and terror not unlike what Ichiro had first expressed to him when they met again.   
"Ryan... what has happened to you??" Makato was still in disbelief, staring at the pathetic creature before him. Ryan stared at him with his dead eyes.   
"First... I must digress into my true form... I am too weak to remain in this one..." Ryan shuddered, then transformed into his pokemon form. In Ryan's place stood a sombre, mewtwoish creature that had a shock of red hair on its head. The creature snarled at Makato, then shone again. Makato's eyes went wide, as well did Mason's and Marianna's. The creature was evolving. It grew taller, from five eight to seven two. It became a pale, grey colour. Its head became long and oblong, like a sweet pickle. Horns, black and pronged, rose from its head, just above its eyes. Black markings as a pidgeys were below its eyes, and stubby long horns were on its shoulders as guards. Its thin body became wider at the hips for its large legs that were like mewtwo's, with the same feet and build, but a bit bonier and knobbier. His tail swished behind him, lavender and strong, albeit a bit bony. Wings were upon his back, large, hook thumbed wings, as a charizard's wings. Horns protruded from the elbows, and its arms were proportionate and thin, bony. Lavender eyes glared back at Makato. Makato understood now, what Ryan had meant. He could feel the power of the creature wavering, but still extremely powerful.   
"RYAN! I see that you have evolved, again. You must now be fully evolved. You could possibly be at a very high level. I still see fit that I fend you off from here, that I fight you to protect my family!"   
"Makato, you only wish to fight to get revenge. If you have concern for your family, it certainly doesn't come before your revenge. You showed no consideration for them earlier. You used their misery and fear to push me to give in to you. This most likely proves that I care more for them than you. Shameful. Aren't I supposed to be the monster? Aren't I supposed to be the scapegoat?" Makato's hackles rose, growling low.   
"You would say any thing to take the blame off your self. You are no better than your friend Ishihara Ichiro. Both of you are sneaky and untrustworthy. I'll wager that he helped you, didn't he? Only he would know the lab well enough to do what you did."  
"He has no reason to betray you, and I know this building, its workings and the system it runs by better than you think. Better than you. I grew up here. And, I have spent plenty of my time and life in the laboratory and the areas surrounding." Makato went silent. Ryan continued. "Makato. Our father told you about my creation. Told us both. We also figured out that I was immortal, along with that my twin sister must still be alive somewhere. Our Tousan's will, I found, had not been changed since the birth of my sister and me. The first in line for the leadership of Team Rocket was Hokoriko Rina. Then, me. Last of all, if worst came to worst, you. You never bothered to search for either me or my sister, knowing full well that we were both still alive, as we cannot die by most means. You let live the rumours that Hokoriko and I were dead. So, you inherited every thing." Ryan narrowed his eyes. He could see that Makato was going to attack him soon. "The rightful leader of Team Rocket is my sister. Except that she works for the police now, am I correct? But all may be convinced... So. Because of your fear, because of your jealousy, Team Rocket is suffering under the lead of a coward. If you wish, to satiate your hunger for revenge, attack me if you wish. Fight me. Pretend that you are only just protecting your family when you know you are only fighting to save your self and to gain vengeance. Fight your opponent, who is sick and not at his full potential. Fight me in my weakened state. It doesn't matter. You cannot win. It is a sheer difference of experience and levels. If it helps you, let's get this over with. Away, though, from Mason-kun and Mariana-chan. I do not wish for them to be hurt." Makato was boiling with fury, and couldn't contain it any more. Ryan bowed to him, though did not lower his head. Makato stiffly did the same, as it was custom. Mariana did all she could to hold Mason back, and to comfort him at the same time. They both stared at the two creatures that were about to fight. Makato glared at Ryan.   
"You do remember where the gym is, ne?" Ryan nodded. "Then, let us battle there. It is only fitting." Makato sneered, then teleported away. Ryan did the same, with out the scowl. He looked as dead and passive as ever. Mariana felt sick, as she knew what the out come would probably be. Ryan had never before let an opponent or victim live, save Makato the day he tore off his arm. Any grunts that remained in the area ran off to watch the fight. Mason fought with his mother to let him go to the gym to see if he could help his father in any way.   
In the gym, Makato and Ryan had already started. Ryan's movement was sluggish and stuttering, while Makato was swift and alert. However, Makato's hits meant nothing to Ryan, as he couldn't hit Ryan very hard. For a pokemon of Makato's level, he was incredibly powerful. However, so was Ryan for his level, and his level far dwarfed Makato's. Whenever Ryan actually got Makato in his energy blasts, or the path of his tail, Makato felt as if he had been by the magnet train, or at least about twenty of them. Makato could feel that he was running out of energy quickly, as he had used so many recovers, so many attacks, and he knew that if Ryan hit him just once more, he would have no way to recover. No way to escape. And Ryan could kill him and win, like that. Ryan was looking extremely tired and worn out from the battle, however.   
"Perhaps I have a chance... if he makes a mistake... I could get him to charge me, and then teleport out of the way, so he crashes, hurting himself..." Makato's mind raced as Ryan lumbered towards him. Makato stood stock still, waiting. Ryan muttered darkly about stupidity, then teleported to the air above Makato. Makato was surprised, and knocked to the ground with Ryan's huge form. Pinned, Makato could not move. He was completely at Ryan's mercy.   
"So. I could kill you now, you know." Ryan stared down at his brother with dead eyes. Makato tried to free himself, futilely trying to bite and scratch Ryan. Makato tried struggling, he tried to push Ryan off, all to no avail. Ryan's only response was that of digging his toe claws into Makato's chest.   
"If you are going to kill me, get it over with! Bastard!" Ryan blinked.  
"I have no desire to kill you. And, may I remind you that it is you who is the bastard? You never wanted to acknowledge Sakaki as your father. You call your self an Amano. You have rejected the Sakaki family as your own. So, in respect, I will not recognize you as my brother. But, with the respect I have for you now, since you are ... were a human, and you were my brother, I will not kill you." Ryan lightly leapt off of Makato. Taking him by his neck, Ryan dragged Makato to the door. The night sky was dark, clouded. So much time had passed since Makato had arrived home that day in the late afternoon. Makato quietly licked some blood from the corner of his mouth. Ryan tossed Makato out onto the ground and coughed for a while, before he spoke.   
"Makato. You have no place here, any more. You've shamed both families. Makato, you are no longer who you were before. You aren't Makato; you are something, someone else. I think you need time to find who or what you are, really. You need the time to think. Please, for your own and others sake, leave here and wander, travel, build your own new home, and contemplate everything. Train your self. Hell, train your self to fight better, or to use your psy abilities better, or something! I will stay here to serve as boss until Hokoriko can be located and offered the position. I promise to watch over Mason and Mariana. I won't hurt them, right? They are safe with me." Ryan bowed to Makato again, then beckoned him to leave. Ryan watched Makato leave, then went back to his human form. Ryan looked up at the balcony over looking the gym, and saw Mason standing there, his face angry. Ryan stared back at the boy, then felt rather light-headed. He knew he should sit, but the grizzled blackness crept upon the edges, then the entirety of Ryan's vision, and he blacked out. Mason had only just gotten to the gym, and was wondering what had happened in the battle. From the looks of it, it could very well be a draw. A grunt that had sneaked into the gym past the guards asked Mason about what had been going on.   
"I don't really know. I just got here, and from what it looks like, my Tousan is probably no more. Hopefully, oji-san will die from the fight. He just passed out." The door behind them opened, and Mariana came running in, followed by Ichiro and some EMT.   
"Kaasan! What are you here for?" Mason ran to his mother. Mariana looked around, and over the balcony before she responded. Ichiro shooed the EMT to the lower gym area.   
"Where's Makato? Mason, where's your Otousan?"  
"I don't know... when I got here, he was gone... and Jou-- I mean oji-san, had turned back into a ...human-like thing, looked at me, then passed out. I don't know what happened. I'm sorry, Kaasan..." Mason hung his head, somehow feeling it was his fault that he didn't arrive in time to see what happened to his father. Mariana looked over the balcony again, and saw the EMT putting Ryan carefully on a stretcher. Ichiro had slunk up behind them, and was watching quietly.   
"Will either of you be expected to ever visit him? He could very well go into suspended animation, and I do not know how long it takes to get out, if one goes into it." His question was greeted with silence. Ichiro growled, then stalked out. 


	4. Mason's Fate

Chapter 4  
  
Ryan woke with strange dreams of living in a forest, with many trees and a river, and in the river was a whole school of magicarp, floating dead. It was very interesting. Ryan woke fully feeling rather strange, and he could hear someone near by. It was someone's voice. Ryan knew whom it belonged to... for the moment, he could not pinpoint it, though the low, grating voice seemed very familiar. Ryan opened his eyes to see who it was, and saw Ichiro hovering over him. Ichiro smiled at him. Ryan tried to smile back, but fell back asleep. Several hours later, Ryan woke again, and saw that Ichiro was still in the room, sitting next to him. Ryan blinked, and waited. He didn't fall asleep again. He decided to try to talk.   
"Ichiro..." Ichiro looked up.   
"Ryan! I was barely able to hear you. Your voice is weak. Is there any thing wrong? Any thing you want, or need?" Ichiro subconsciously took up and held onto Ryan's hand.   
"Ichiro... where am I?" Ichiro frowned. Ryan wasn't aware of his surroundings yet.   
"You are in the Team Rocket Laboratory Infirmary. You were just in a battle with your brother, and no one knows how the out come was, except that you are here and he is not. You're going to be in here for some time, considering that not only do you have some minor injuries, but you also have a great deal of sickness and pestilence to take care of. And, about the latter two... you aren't going to like some of the treatment..." Ichiro laughed nervously as Ryan gave him a quizzical look, "Ah... for one, you had matted hair, tangled beyond belief, and lice... so for one, all of your hair was cut off. I'm sorry... I know that you liked it long..." Ryan weakly moved a hand up to feel his head. It was rather smooth.   
"It's okay... how long do you think I will be in here?"  
"I'm not sure. Probably for a month or so. You recover quickly, so maybe less. You don't have any serious wounds, just some bad infections and other things to take care of." Ichiro glanced down at Ryan, who had fallen asleep.  
Mason was infuriated, yet also quite tense. His father was gone, dead for all any one knew, and was taken down by his brother, Mason's uncle. This brother was still here, but in the infirmary, critical condition. Mason wished that this was for any damage his father had done to his uncle during the battle, yet the only reason Ryan was in such an ill condition was because he was already ill and weak, and only weakened himself further by fighting and expending his energy. If Makato had hung on just a bit longer, he could have won... Yet now he was gone, dead, missing, which ever. No one was for sure. Only Ryan would know, but he had not said yet, and probably never would say. Mason's mother, Mariana, seemed unsure of Makato's death, and was pacing her room at the moment. This was fine to Mason, yet he was wrought with worry that Ryan may recover and try to attack her sometime during the rest of the day, or in the night. It was said that he had always been jealous of Makato marrying her, but still... Mason decided to try to protect his Kaasan in any way he could. Ichiro had several times now asked if they had any intentions what so ever to visit Ryan, though neither of them returned Ichiro's calls or pages.   
Mariana was pondering several options. One, she stay, and raise Mason as well she could, and try to protect him from Ryan, who could very well want to kill them as well. Another was that she could leave, with Mason, to try to find Makato, or to at least be away from Ryan and Team Rocket. Or, she could leave alone to find Makato. The more she thought about it, the more she felt that Mason would be better off staying. Ryan wouldn't harm another being unless he had good reason to, and it appeared that his reasoning skills had improved since he was a teenager, as well they should have. Also, Ryan was usually good to his word, so it was even more unlikely that he would harm Mason. Really, at the moment, it was Ryan who was going to need protection from Mason. She knew that Mason would be no danger to Ryan, though, as she knew that Ichiro would care for him diligently. Also, Ichiro was formidable enough that very few ever let the thought cross of crossing him. 


	5. Du Hast Meish

Chappa 5-- Du Hast Meish   
  
Mariana left sometime in the late night, while Mason had finally decided to get his sleep. She had only left a brief note, saying her reason for departure: she was looking for Makato. Mason was grief stricken at this, and could not be consoled whatsoever. Ryan was still recovering in the infirmary, and Ichiro watched over him constantly, never letting him out of his sight. However, Ichiro had finally relented on insisting that Mason or Mariana or both would come and visit Ryan. Oft, Ichiro had used such tactics as trying to invoke their sympathy or even just make them feel obligated to visit Ryan. It was true that he was a relative, and they hadn't seen him in a long time, and it was true that he was in a very poor condition, and extremely unhappy (alleviated some by Ichiro's presence), but nevertheless, it would help Ryan to have some visitors. Yet, Mariana and Mason had ignored all of Ichiro's attempts. Thus, Ryan remained alone, save Ichiro.   
However, something rather interesting happened one day. Mason happened to come by Ryan's room in the infirmary. Ichiro was sleeping at the time, and Ryan had only just woken up, but was still groggy. He was cheered at the sight of Ichiro's sleeping form in the chair next to his bed, but startled when some one walked into the room.   
"Ah, who's there?" Ryan slowly hoisted himself up onto his elbows. He relaxed some when he saw that it was only Mason. "Ah, Mason-kun... what brings you here?" Ryan felt slightly dizzy from sitting up, but the swaying sense faded after some short time. Mason glared at Ryan.   
"What did you do to my Tousan? Where is he?" Mason asked harshly. Ryan blinked.   
"What happened to Makato? I don't know. He's gone. I know not where he went to." Ryan shook his head slowly as he said this. Mason hissed.   
"Did you kill him?"   
"No. He is far from dead. I could have, mind you, but it wouldn't have been the most appropriate thing to do. No, he is alive. He is gone."   
"Where did he go to, then?"  
"I don't know." Ryan stared at Mason, watching him. Mason, on the other hand, was looking as if he was trying to suppress his expression, trying to retain his look of anger, while another was trying to surface. Ryan sensed that his nephew was angry, and also grieved. "I'm sorry." Ryan tried to alleviate Mason, yet inadvertently exacerbated him instead. Mason ran at Ryan, meaning to attack him, shrieking, but was stopped by a reflexive barrier. Ryan looked calm as ever, though his head cocked slightly to one side as if curious of Mason's behaviour. Mason tried to claw through the barrier, but stopped when he noticed that his cries had awoken Ichiro.   
"Ehh... What's going on?" Ichiro blinked a few times, yawned, and looked around. He noticed Ryan sitting up, looking rather curious, and Mason with his hands against some sort of barrier that was between him and Ryan.   
"... I see." Ichiro stood, and pulled Mason off the barrier. "Ryan-san needs to rest, and recuperate. He (and I, for that matter) has no need for hostility from any one. Save that for when he is back to his normal self. I dare say you deserve the worst from him, but I'm sure that he'll treat you as kind as if nothing had ever happened... You're very lucky that it is very difficult to cross Ryan. It is, however, quite unfortunate that your Tousan didn't have the sense to keep from upsetting Ryan so."  
"Ichiro, that will be enough." Ryan barked hoarsely from the bed. Ichiro looked strangely, but obeyed.   
"Of course." Ichiro muttered, and stepped back from Mason. The barrier melted away, and Ryan looked back at Mason again.   
"If you want to stay, you may, if you wish to leave, you may. It doesn't really matter. It is enough for me to have the company of just one person, as it has been years, really, since I have been in able company of people. I don't want you to feel obligated to visit someone you loathe."   
Mason couldn't have left quicker. Ryan watched him, then turned to Ichiro, looking rather reproving of him.   
"You shouldn't have acted like that." Ryan said. Ichiro scowled.   
"He's a spoiled little brat, and you shouldn't put up with him like that. You've changed, Ryan. Before, I'm sure that you would have given the boy the discipline he deserved, but now... You speak of him as if he were your beloved nephew or so. He'd turn on you sooner than look at you!"  
"Ichiro, his animosity for me is well deserved--"  
"WHY? Why should he hate you? His damn father was in the wrong, not you! Look, you're putting your self down again, you're starting to slip back to the way you were when you were a child, hating your self--"  
"ICHIRO! That will be ENOUGH! Mason is still a child, he isn't able to know or see the entire issue! He still loves and reveres his father, and isn't going to be willing to see any fault in him. I know this. For example, I saw how my own father had never intended to raise me, nor care for my existence, things that were of his own fault, and what did I do? I tried to kill my self. I took the blame, for things that weren't my fault, and for I did not have a scapegoat to place them upon. Do you see, now? Mason is doing the same thing, yet he has some one to blame, and that is me. In time he will realize everything for what it is, but this will be as he ages, matures. I am not saying that it is right for him to do this, but there isn't going to be an easy way to convince him. Besides, he hasn't had time to think this over."  
Ichiro scowled, but said nothing.  
  
Nearly a month passed before Ryan had recovered fully. However, he still saw it fit to attend Makato's funeral in his condition, and to take part. Ryan saw it as an unavoidable obligation that had to be fulfilled. His hair was growing back quickly, though it was still unbearably short for Ryan's tastes. Even though Ichiro insisted upon trying to help Ryan, he still refused his help, and tried to do everything on his own. Ryan had been talking with the executives regularly, and was being brought up to date on the situation of Team Rocket. First, and foremost, Ryan decided to take care of the financial problems.   
"Sama, I'm not sure how this program is to work. The old breeding program was scrapped years ago. No one knew how to manage it. Besides, how will it bring in money, any way?" Executive Izumi questioned Ryan's proposal.   
"It's simple. We already have many rare and excellent quality Pokemon here. All we need to do is to re-instate the breeding program to make more. Even have custom Pokemon bred. People will lap this up, other companies will become customers, even. The breeding and sale of Pokemon eggs is very fecund, and I dare say that it is also very inexpensive. We already can manage the costs of the Pokemon we have, so, there really aren't much more. It is the customer who takes care of the rest. However, we must first see how many would be interested-- You can take care of this, Watanabe, ne?"   
Executive Watanabe nodded. "Of course, Sama."   
"Excellent. I can look over the breeding, as I am an old hand at it any way." Ryan began to hand out assignments to the rest of the executives as well, and also received reports on other projects, and so on. The meeting went on for some time, as Ryan still needed to be briefed on some things. Ah, yes, Ryan finally had something that kept him rather busy throughout the day. When Ryan was able to end his time at work, he decided to rest in his dorm. Surprisingly enough, yet not at all, Ichiro was there, waiting in a chair by the door.   
"Ichiro, how kind of you to have dropped in. Don't you usually work at this time?" Ryan smiled at Ichiro as he walked into the apartment. Ichiro shook his head.   
"No, I don't. Not any more. I changed my hours. As a matter of fact, I am free to do what I wish through the day, unless I'm paged for an emergency. For the moment, I asked to not be bothered for ... several hours." Ichiro grinned.   
"Ah, several hours, then? How fitting." Ryan said, then bent to kiss Ichiro. "You should stay in here, really..."   
"Should I?" Ichiro snagged Ryan by his tie and pulled him down. "Sit." Ichiro let Ryan sit on his lap, then held him there with his arms.   
"Of course. Really, it makes the most sense. Me thinks you don't really get to see your own home any more, do you?"   
"No. No, I don't. I live in here, now, don't I?"  
"Yes, that is true, therefore..." Ryan broke off and yawned, then snuggled against Ichiro. "I'm really tired to-day, though. I just need a short nap, though."   
Ichiro nuzzled Ryan. "Sleep, then, koibito. I'll be here when you wake."   
  
Ryan awoke, and found that Ichiro had placed him in his bed to sleep. Ichiro was still there in the apartment, however, and was busy reading the paper. Ryan yawned and rose from the bed, and walked over to Ichiro. Ichiro looked up, smiled, and put the paper away, folding it into fourths and tossing it onto the coffee table next to him.   
"How long did I sleep?" Ryan asked groggily. Ichiro chuckled.   
"An hour, not long. Feeling well?" Ichiro said. Ryan nodded, and drew a chair from across the table to the space next to Ichiro, to sit next to him. They both were quiet for a moment, before Ryan spoke.   
"Ichiro... I was wondering... From whence did your middle name come from? It's hardly pronounceable." Ryan asked. Ichiro turned, puzzled.   
"My middle name? Isn't it obvious? My mother had insisted upon it. It's a German name. It's really not that hard to say, now..."   
"I can't figure it out... It's something like 'Shoordeiigu', ne?"  
"Schuldig. It's Schuldig. Your middle name isn't really all that pronounceable, either. You should hear how those who have never been raised hearing it say it -- Riyaan, just going by the spelling. Ri-ya-a-n. But, I think you should spell it differently, really... to help. Raaen would be better, really..." Ichiro said, smirking. Ryan frowned.   
"Yours is worse. How do you say it, again? Sh, Shuhrdiigu?" Ryan tried to pronounce the word, but to no avail. Ichiro chuckled.   
"You don't get quite the guttural 'u' and the 'l'. Nor the 'i', either. Quit trying to say it as if it were in Japanese... Didn't you take English, once? The pronunciation is quite similar."   
Ryan frowned, and then brightened again as an idea came to him. He grinned at Ichiro.   
"Ichiro... What languages can you speak, besides Japanese?" Ryan said, grinning broadly. Ichiro looked at him strangely.   
"What an absurd question.. I know German, of course, and I took Latin and English in school. Why do you ask?" Ichiro was apprehensive of Ryan, who had suddenly taken to acting quite strangely. Ryan leaned over the arms of his chair, and placed his hands on Ichiro's head, covering the top where his brain lay below. "What are you doing??" Ichiro asked sharply. Ryan tutted.   
"Tsk, tsk! Stay still, don't be so nervous! I just need to ... share information with you. You have knowledge that I need, and perhaps I have information you would like. There's only two languages that I was able to retain from school -- Spanish and French. If you would like, we could exchange and share this knowledge with each other. Neither of us would lose what we had worked hard to learn, but we would also gain what the other knew before. Are you game?" Ryan said, grinning. Ichiro looked nervous.   
"Are you certain that this could work? What if you or I made a mistake? What then?"   
"Don't worry. Just calm down, and I'll take care of everything. You don't even have to think, if you don't want to. I've done this before, if I had to for special reasons... But I realised that I could use this skill as a learning tool, and that both can gain from it. Are you ready?"   
Ichiro nodded, and tried to calm himself as best as possible. Ryan began, and quickly they both began to feel dizzy and disoriented, until they both fell unconscious. However, the information was traded nonetheless. Ryan awoke, shortly after, and felt none the worse for wear, and noted that Ichiro was only now starting to awake.   
"Feel all right? It's supposed to go like that. I'm sorry that I didn't warn you. However, If you don't feel too well, I'll let you rest in my bed, and I'll do any thing needed to make you comfortable." Ryan crawled onto Ichiro's lap again, and buried his head into Ichiro's shirt.   
Ichiro nodded, and rose, holding Ryan in his arms. "Cat nap?" Ichiro asked, putting Ryan down in the bed. Ryan grinned. Ichiro lay down next to Ryan, and wrapped his arms around him. Ryan did same, but also curled his tail about Ichiro as well. And thus, they slept.   
  
***  
Ichiro had slept well, and rose to the minute sound of his beeper, squealing incessantly for him to wake. Ichiro reluctantly obeyed, and extricated himself from the bond of Ryan's paws and tail. Ryan awoke, now, and looked up at Ichiro, confused.   
"Where are you going?" Ryan looked hurt. Ichiro frowned, but knelt next to Ryan to hug him and quickly peck him before leaving.   
"I'm sorry, but I'm being called down. It must be something important, or they wouldn't have bothered. I'll see you later, then..." Ichiro spoke quietly, then left for the infirmary. Ryan watched Ichiro exit the room, and continued to stare blankly through the door even after Ichiro was gone. Ryan, downcast, flopped back down, and went back to sleep as well he could. 


	6. Time

Chapter 6 -- Time   
  
Time was precious. It flowed on, and it would always soon be gone. It cared not whether you accomplished what you needed to, nor whether it passed as a viscous syrup. Time could be an enemy, or it could be friend. It changed people, it changed their appearance, their health, their strength and vitality, or even personalities. Ichiro saw time, and it was not his friend. Through time, he saw many things. But he was also changing greatly, and time was helping. Ryan wasn't affected by time. Why? What made him so exempt, so that he could stay as young as in his prime, never change, never age. Always as youthful as he had been, always to retain his beauty, his strength, his life, his health. Ichiro scowled at this. It made him uncomfortable to retain his relationship with Ryan in front of others, who looked at him, Ichiro, as if he were some sort of dirty old man, some pervert who only sought the company of some one who was far younger than himself. In sooth, Ryan was only two or three years younger than him, but he didn't look it at all. Forty-seven, and he still looked twenty. Ichiro? Forty-nine, and he looked it, as well. If not worse. What was to stop Ryan from seeking some one who looked his age? What was to stop Ryan from looking for some one who wasn't likely to keel over from age as a partner? Ryan wouldn't die from age, no, he'd live on; he couldn't be touched. Time was Ryan's friend. The friend of an enemy is my enemy, too... Ichiro shook his head, not wanting to think that. He walked through the corridors, and happened to glance in a dark, reflective window. He saw his reflection, he saw the odd man that looked back at him. Ichiro looked away. No, he was going to be like Ryan, his hair wasn't turning like steel against him like this, his face wasn't sagging and folding away slowly. Torture! This was torture. The one he loved would live on forever, and he wouldn't be able to stay with him forever. He would die, and Ryan would not, could not. He knew that Ryan would probably try to kill himself if he died, just to be with him.   
  
Ichiro glanced to the side. There, look, that handsome young officer. What if Ryan should see him, and change his affection? Or there, that one-- Ichiro looked around again, furious. How was he to be able to watch over Ryan always, to be sure he didn't stray? What can I offer him, that these other can't too, and better with their youth? Ichiro watched desperately the others as they went about their business. How was he to know if Ryan was loyal? After all, he had shown capability for treachery when he was younger, did he not? He strayed from Ash for him.. And back to Ash, and back to Ichiro... And did Ryan not try to kill his own father and brother? Ryan tried to kill his own blood... What's to say he might, in some form of sick mercy, kill Ichiro too, if I he found about his ponderings? Or maybe he was going to kill him, to get him out of the way. He was old, he couldn't possibly offer more than these others... But I'm not that old! Middle age isn't that old!! Is it? Ichiro glanced furtively at himself again in another glass. No, he didn't look that bad, did he? Was he only exaggerating things, taking them out of proportion to feed a paranoia?  
  
Ryan sat alone in his home. Minutes seemed to pass like hours, on and on with out Ichiro. Ryan was biding his time by thinking. Everything seemed to be moving on ahead well, everything for the company was going smoothly. No obstacles to pass, so far. But were there? Everyone seemed to be taking his leadership so well, even considering the circumstances that brought him to this level. There were, of course those who were trying to find ways to discover Makato's whereabouts, and bringing him back. Yet so far, there had been no problems. Ryan smiled faintly. So he had security, he had someplace that he could live and be well, and also he had Ichiro, some one who he could trust and confide in. Ah, Ichiro. Ryan looked darkly now, brooding. He wondered what he would do once Ichiro was gone. Unlike him, Ichiro could not live forever. Ichiro would eventually crumple and die away, as time saw fit. Ah, time. How painful. Ryan looked pained. He couldn't age, he couldn't die, not like Ichiro. Not like everyone else. Why couldn't he be like everyone else, be normal, lead a normal life, age, and then die? Like it should be. Ryan felt fear. He didn't want to be alone, he didn't want to be with out Ichiro. What if there was a way, that Ichiro could live forever, with him? Or, if there was a way that he, Ryan, could proceed through the rest of his life like any other human. But he wasn't human, was he? Again, Ryan returned to a single question that tormented him: Why was he created? In a lab, from the genes of a human and a pokemon, then left to die there when he proved to be unsatisfactory. He didn't look human. He looked more like his other parent, the Mew. Yet, his sister had contracted a rare, unknown sickness, and succumbed to suspended animation, and was mistaken for dead. From this, he was forced into human form, by processes rumoured to be heinously painful for the young kit. He didn't stay human for too long, though. He proved to be too powerful, and reverted partially back to his true form. This also showed him to be unsatisfactory again, and more so when his elder brother joined Team Rocket, something much unexpected.   
  
Ryan blinked. His brother. He had hated him, then finally set aside the differences and forged a friendship, then he brutally maimed Makato, betrayed his trust. Makato never forgave him. Ryan had even overthrown Makato from his position as Boss in Team Rocket. He fought him. He exiled him. He refused to kill Makato, refused completely. Now, the hate was transferred. Mason, his nephew, hated him. Did Makato still hate Ryan, where ever he was now?   
  
Ryan changed his thoughts. He would just have to ignore the hatred that others harboured for him. Yet, could he? Twice before, he tried to take his own life, commit suicide, erase himself. All because he knew he was hated, and felt all the more useless for it. Ryan scowled. Let others decide his fate, that was something he was trying to cease. Just ignore those who wish ill. It didn't matter, and they didn't matter. Ryan turned his gaze from the empty wall to the mirror, visible from the open door to the bathroom. He could see his reflection. He frowned. Shouldn't he be happy, see, he still had his youth, his handsome countenance was untouched. No, it wasn't. Ryan tsked, and let the masking fall. Upon him appeared the numerous scars that he had from ages ago, that he now hid from others so that they wouldn't stare in wonder or horror, whichever. Now, he looked as he should, but still... Ryan was bothered by his lack of aging. Here he was, nearly fifty years of age, and he showed it not one bit. He still looked like a young man of twenty. Albeit now with scars, one pair crossed above his right eye, and one that slashed over his left eye. All the ones on his face. The rest were all over the rest of him. Marking where ever he had been wounded, whether by slash, by broken bones that had torn through to reside outside his skin... 


	7. They're Trying to Build a Prison

Chapter 7 - They're Trying to Build a Prison...   
  
Ryan was hungry, and decided to forage in the pantry for a snack. Ichiro   
seemed to have had the same idea, as he was already there.   
"Ichiro, do we have any more packets of dried squid left?" Ryan asked,   
though trying to stand on his toe-tips to look over Ichiro's shoulder. Ichiro   
shrugged, and pushed some of the other things aside, until he found the lone   
packet that was left.   
"Ah... We do... But, I'm afraid it's the last one. Too bad you don't get   
any..." Ichiro deftly snatched up the bag, and tried to scamper off with it. Ryan   
scoffed, and bounded after Ichiro.   
"Hey, no fair! I asked first, any way!" Ryan squealed, and tried to leap onto   
Ichiro, to take back the packet, but instead slid on his socked feet across the   
floor, barely able to keep his balance. Ichiro found this very amusing, and giggled   
(AN: hai, so- desu...) as he took off again. Ryan snarled, then levitated off the   
ground and flew onto Ichiro. Ichiro yelped, and Ryan grappled onto him,   
scrabbled on, and kept trying to reach around for the bag, but Ichiro consistently   
put it out of reach with one arm or the other. Ryan suddenly got an idea, clawed   
his hands, and then skittered them like spiders on Ichiro, tickling him. Ichiro   
squealed, and convulsed with laughter as he weakly tried to fend him self from   
Ryan's paws.   
" !! R-r-r-ryann! Hee, S-Stop, Stoppit, st-stop th-that!" Ichiro gasped, trying   
to get Ryan to stop.   
"Not until you relinquish the squid!" Ryan said, very smug. Ichiro shook his   
head.   
"NEVER!" Ichiro howled like a battle-cry, then bent over, and dropped to   
the floor, and holding the squid close, he curled into a ball as best he could, and   
rolled over, trying to get Ryan off of him. Ryan did yelp and release Ichiro, as he   
didn't want to be squashed under the latter's weight. Ichiro then stayed still, and   
still curled into a ball. Ryan thought for a moment, then smiled as he gained a   
new idea. Ryan climbed on Ichiro's back, but with his legs one each side, so that   
he couldn't roll him off. Ryan then bent down and licked the back of Ichiro's neck,   
which surprised him.   
Ichiro suddenly uncurled, and tossing the squid aside, he rolled over and   
latched onto Ryan.   
"Hmmm... snuggley..." Ichiro cooed at Ryan, who he held pinned to his   
chest.   
"Noo! I... can't... succumb.. .to the ... to the temptations... of pleasure!!   
Must... get... squid!!" Ryan wheezed, and struggled against Ichiro's arms. He   
would have teleported, but this was far too much fun. His eyes widened as he   
realised that he was starting to give way to Ichiro... Ichiro seemed to have   
noticed as well, as he snickered, and started to nuzzle Ryan. Then, it happened   
as though they were in an afternoon kid's live action superhero show-- Ryan, with   
the thought of succeeding just for that packet of squid, suddenly gained a boost   
of extra energy and strength, and squirmed free from Ichiro's bonds, and tried to   
run for the squid. Ichiro reacted just quickly enough, though, and snagged Ryan   
by the foot, then grabbed his ankle before Ryan could slide from his sock. He   
didn't dare grab the tail, as the soft fur was too slippery. Ryan tried to free his   
ankle from Ichiro, and then curled around and prised Ichiro's fingers from him, but   
then instead had both his wrists caught by Ichiro.   
"Nooo! Let me free, the squid is MINE!"   
"Never, you and the squid are mine!"   
"AARGH!" Ryan howled, and kicked at Ichiro. Ichiro gagged as he was   
caught in the stomach, then snarled, and jumped on Ryan. Ryan wheezed from   
the weight on him, and tried to push Ichiro off. The two thus snarled and yelped   
as they fought futilely on the floor over the squid packet, which rested just a   
metre or so away.   
Suddenly, the phone rang. They didn't notice. The phone rang again. They   
both noticed this time, but each knew that if they should stop and get the phone,   
the other would get the squid. Thus, the secretary, who was in a room nearby   
and closest to one of the phones any way, was left to answer it. She did, and it   
was from Mason's school. The principal wished to speak with Ryan, concerning   
Mason. He convinced her that the matter was very, very important, so, despite   
how much she said that Ryan was busy, the principle could not be dissuaded.   
She sighed, and went into inform Ryan. She had heard the noise, but she hadn't   
expected this. She took in the scene-- Ryan and Ichiro fighting each other on the   
floor, mostly kicking, shoving and nipping, and the packet of dried squid only a   
short distance from them. She became cross.   
"Kacho! You have a phone call from the school. It's very important, so   
you'd better answer it now."   
Ryan looked up, ceased fighting, and frowned.   
"Really? Did you tell them that I'm, er, busy at the moment?"   
"Yes, I did, and they insist that it is extremely important. It concerns   
Mason-kun."   
Ryan jumped up, upset. "Did something happen to him?"   
She shook her head; Ichiro scrambled up and took off with the squid   
packet. They both paused to watch Ichiro scamper away, but the secretary pulled   
Ryan's attention back.   
"I don't know. You'll have to ask them."   
"Squid...?" Ryan whimpered dejectedly.   
"What? OH, that, so that's what that was all about... Look, I'm sure that   
Ichiro-san will do like any--" She turned towards Ichiro, who was hiding in the   
shadows of the hallway near by, "RESPECTABLE, LOVING PARTNER AND   
SHARE!"   
Ichiro responded with a rude raspberry. The Secretary looked irked, and   
bid Ryan to go and get the phone, while she handled Ichiro.   
Ryan could hear Ichiro squeal in terror as she descended upon him in the   
hallway near by, and shut the door so that no one would on the phone would   
hear her berating Ichiro for being a 'horrible, selfish twit'. He picked up the   
receiver, and tentatively answered.   
"... Moshi Moshi?" Ryan almost squeaked.   
"Sakaki-san? This is the principle from your nephew's school..."   
"Of, of course. Is there any thing the matter?" Ryan sounded light and   
nonchalant. The other man sounded rather dour.   
"Yes, Mason-kun, it appears, was in a fight today... He attacked some   
other students. Now, we cannot tolerate this sort of behaviour at our school,   
Sakaki-san. He's been given a suspension, not a very long one, though..."   
"Suspension? That's... quite a serious punishment for one fight."   
"Well, it's not the first time. And, it was a very serious fight, as well... I   
understand that some of the others came out with injuries..."   
Ryan blinked. Injuries? Some?? "Oh, how bad are they, the injuries?"   
"Well, as I understand it, they can hardly bear to be seen..."   
Ryan's eyes narrowed. "How serious are the injuries?"   
"Well, those other boys aren't in your care, you I don't really see why it   
would be important to you. What should matter is that you know what your   
nephew has been up to, and you do your part to help correct this behaviour." The   
principal snapped. Ryan was just able to keep from snarling audibly.   
"I see. Very well, then, I'll see what can be done." Ryan responded, his   
voice tight from withheld anger. Ryan clicked the receiver down, then stalked   
angrily from the room. He looked around, then started to return to his office to be   
alone, when he saw the secretary return with Ichiro, dragging him along by his   
ear. Ichiro, needless to say, looked to be in pain, as he was bent over, following   
awkwardly behind the woman, who walked importantly back. Seemingly, they   
had returned from a vending machine, as they had two small bags of dried squid   
in tow (Ryan liked to keep the machines stocked with things besides the   
extremely usual).   
"Ah... Ono-san, you didn't have to do... You didn't have to have him do   
that, for me... but it's very kind of you." Ryan smiled thinly, greeting her and   
Ichiro. "But, excuse me... I need to be finding some one at the moment."   
The Secretary (Ono) nodded. "Mason-kun?"   
"Yes... He's gotten himself into trouble, it seems. I'm just going to try to   
talk to him, is all."   
Ichiro made a face at this, but nothing more. Ryan appeared to not have   
noticed Ichiro's reaction, and set off.   
Ryan discovered Mason trying to slink through quickly to his room, trying   
to go unnoticed.   
"Mason-kun! I need to talk to you." Ryan quickly jogged up to Mason, and   
tapped his shoulder. The boy halted, and turned slightly. Ryan looked somewhat   
odd, his expression somewhat blank, but with hints of anger beneath.   
"Mason-kun, I got a call from your school today... The principle informed   
me that you were in a fight and suspended. Why hadn't you said anything about   
what ever problems you had been having before?"   
Mason twitched himself from Ryan, and started for his room again.   
"You wouldn't understand." Mason said, in something of a low mumble.   
Ryan looked nonplussed for a second, then responded.   
"Yes, I would, Mason-kun, listen!" Ryan followed after Mason, insistent. "I   
had the same problems in school, too-"  
"Yeah, right..." Mason hissed, and slunk into his room, slamming the door.   
Ryan started at the door's sudden closure, but then stood for a moment to stare   
at it, thinking. Perhaps he would have to try to speak to Mason about this at   
another time, when he wasn't agitated? 


	8. The Not so wanted Visitor

Chapter 8 – The Not really Welcome Visitor  
Ryan had been in his Boss position at Team Rocket for nearly three   
years, now…All things concerning the company were doing well. All things   
concerning the gym were… doing well. Still, things concerning people, were…   
not. Ryan sat in his usual spot at the Gym's throne for him, brooding. Mason-  
kun… The boy seemed to be drifting farther off from him… And Ichiro.. He too,   
was growing colder and more irate as the short time had gone on. Any very small   
thing could, and usually would, upset Ichiro, and he'd started taking offence to   
nearly everything. Ryan had started to avoid his own home for the sake of not   
getting into another argument, though he knew being home so late was bound to   
spring yet another, and always the same thing… Ichiro was obsessed with   
thinking that Ryan could possibly be seeing some one else, or might possibly let   
the thought cross his mind of doing so… Or of leaving. Now, the latter, Ryan   
couldn't deny he hadn't thought of. After all, he had so many disputes with Ichiro   
it was giving him tremendous headaches, and stomach upsets… Of course,   
some of these were due to Mason, as well. His nephew didn't seem capable of   
even trying to get along with his classmates, or listening to him about anything…   
Or any one, for that matter.   
"Tss, Ichiro and Mason, if they didn't hate each other so much, they ought   
to get together some time. They'd probably spend hours complaining about how   
much they hate me and everything else…" Ryan muttered, then after a pause of   
reflection, added, "Of course, everyone hates me any way… So it really wouldn't   
make much of a difference who they complained to…" It was after an   
afterthought that he added again, "But… That nice girl Yuki seemed to think I   
was all right… I wonder what she's up to? Oh, better not let Ichiro know I said   
anything of that sort… He'd throw another fit…" Ryan sighed, and leaned his chin   
on one of his hands, the corresponding elbow sitting upon the armrest of the   
chair.   
  
Ichiro had decided to take the day off, let the others carry on. He was   
sitting at home, his and Ryan's home, in the chair by the coffee table. He had   
been brooding all day, with nothing better to do. As it was, he did have a cold,   
and kept himself accompanied by a box of tissues. He was all alone in the house,   
so it didn't matter, anyway.   
"Diss iss sstubid…" He muttered, sniffling. He scowled, and drew the   
blanket he was wearing as a cape about himself tighter. He hated being this   
miserable. Ryan never seemed to be sick. Ichiro didn't feel that was fair. He   
decided that it must be at fault of Ryan's mutant self… He didn't age, or die, why   
should he get sick, either? Ichiro glowered more, and settled himself into his   
blanket, withdrawing into the soft stuff. Of course, if Ryan did manage to get sick,   
he'd probably expect him to take care of him, but would Ryan ever take care of   
him? No, just like to day, Ryan had to work, while he, Ichiro, had to stay sick and   
miserable and alone all day… Ichiro growled, and withdrew so much more into   
the blanket that he looked like a weird hermit crab in a fleecy shell. Except that   
Hermit crabs didn't have glaring, icy eyes that glared out from the darkness…   
The phone chose exactly this moment to ring, it's voice ring alerting that   
some one had called. Ichiro looked at the phone's monitor hatefully, wishing that   
he could curse who ever it was that was calling. But, he couldn't do that. Ryan   
could, I know… Ichiro's musings fell upon Ryan again, and he became even   
more frustrated. However, the phone kept on.   
"AWW WIIGH DEN! JUDDUB!" Ichiro howled at the phone, ordering it to   
shut up, and slowly rose from the chair, sniffling and trying not to fall from the   
tight wrappings. He then waddled miserably to the phone, and picked it up. He   
left the visual on; if the person on the other side saw how horrible he felt, then   
perhaps they'd leave him alone.   
"Hawwooo? Hoo Dis?" Ichiro answered the phone tentatively. He didn't   
recognise the man who had called in the least, except that he was quite gaijin.   
The other man looked slightly startled; Ichiro still had the blanket over his   
head, and looked like a gaunt wraith with glowing blue eyes.   
"Er… is there a, Ichiro Ishihara here…? This is Georg Hesse…" This   
Georg looked to be about Ichiro's age, though he was five years younger, with   
still a head of light brown hair, somewhat reddish. He looked jovial enough,   
though obviously trying not to look bothered with Ichiro's disconcerting   
appearance.   
Ichiro blinked, confused. "Daa iss I…" Ichiro's brow furrowed, as the name   
was familiar… Didn't he know a Georg from somewhere…? Ah, oh yes… Ichiro's   
memory found one of the dreaded times he was forced to go visit his mum's   
family, at only the age of 15, the horrid little cousin that insisted on following him   
everywhere… Ichiro recalled wanting to wring the kid's neck. Stupid kid and his   
charmander…   
"Oh, eh, Well then! I'm your cousin, remember, I think we met –"  
"Wen I game to bissid wid mah barenss… You sdiw 'ab daa Jarmadner?"   
Ichiro cut in, finishing with a sniffle. Georg smiled, but had this rather blank look   
on his face, telling Ichiro that he hadn't understood a word he said. Ichiro bared   
his teeth unpleasantly. "I haff a cohd, awwigh?"  
Georg stared for a moment, then he realised what Ichiro said (or at least   
had tried to say), and nodded. "Is it serious? You'll be all right?"   
Ichiro sneered (this reminded George of the Ichiro he had met quite a bit).   
"Ob gohwz nawwd. Or, Maybee I'ww die doomowwow! Eh…?" Ichiro stopped   
when he felt some one tap his shoulder. He turned, and found it was the   
secretary. "I dinn do id!"   
Ono-san the Secretary looked at him strangely. "Pardon?" She was very   
confused (while Georg understood Ichiro this time, Ono did not, as what Ichiro   
had said was this: Das habe ij nijd gedan! (Das habe ich nicht getan) ) Ichiro   
blinked, then gave a piercing shriek, and hit his head against the monitor. This   
sudden behaviour startled both Georg and Ono, but Ichiro looked up, and the   
blanket having fallen from his head, looked a little better.   
"Er… Sowwy, Meand do zay, 'I dinn do id', becauss I know daa whaheffer   
you hea fow, I dinn do id… Iss nohh my fauwd…"   
(Georg didn't remotely understand what Ichiro said this time, because all   
he heard was, : Er… Gomen, 'Wadajii wa yadde imasen' ga hojii o iimawu, jikaji   
wakawisen gogo ni anada, wadajii wa yadde imasen… Wadaji no machigai   
awumasen… (Er, Gomen, 'Watashi wa yatte imasen' ga hoshii o iimaru, shikashi   
wakarisen koko ni anata, wadashi wa yatte imasen…Watashi no machigai   
arumasen…) Ono rolled her eyes. "It's nothing to do with anything you thought   
you did. I was just curious about your condition. Who're you talking to? He looks   
like he hasn't got any idea about what we're saying…"  
Ichiro glanced back at Georg. "Him? Oh, he'z no one, juss my gousin daa   
I hade. Donn know why he'z gawwing…" Ichiro licked his lips, then spoke to   
Georg (in German), "Whaa do you wann?"   
Georg grinned. "Oh… Well, I was just curious… Er… Well, it's like this—  
My wife and I were thinking of visiting my aunt – Your Mum – and, well, we were   
curious if we could stay with you, since…"  
"I'm de onee udder reladib heww daa you knoh, rai'? I donn knohh… I'ww   
haffa asg Wyan. ((sniffles)) Eh… I'm nod zuwr he'ww be geen on de idea…"  
"Who… Who's 'Wyan'?"  
"Wyan? Oh, Wryan! Yeah… He libbz 'erwe too. Bud, 'e'z aa werg rai'   
noww…" Ichiro sniffed sourly, his eyes glancing at the door. Ryan would be   
home soon enough now, actually… And, as if on cue, The door suddenly   
opened, Ryan bounding through.   
"I'm home! Did I get any calls or messages while I was gone? Itchy—You   
feeling any better? Do anything for you, can I?" Ryan sauntered in jovially,   
speaking just so.   
Ichiro glared. "Der'z a brobwem." Ichiro tilted his head at the phone   
monitor. "'E wanss do gome 'ewe, sbenn a uaiww. Wid hiz waiff."  
Ryan hummed, and strode over, brow furrowed. "He wants to stay awhile,   
does he? Him and his wife… What ever for? Who IS he?"  
"Mai gozzen daaa I hade. Wand to bizid mai mum, he doz."  
"Oooohhh… I see. Well…" Ryan looked at Georg, smiling at the man (who   
looked somewhat crossed that he was being deliberately spoken of and excluded   
from the conversation), then to Ichiro said, "Why not? It couldn't hurt to have   
some of your family over, could it? Maybe we could all go and visit your mum   
sometime, eh?"  
"Ohh, ja, juhw we good! Jee hade me! Mai dad hade me, doo. Aww   
becawz uff wewe I wowg, 'cawz I'm… gei! Ne'ew dahhk do me, ne'ew wezbond   
do mai leddehws…"  
"Ah…. Right, then, but still… We don't have to visit, but I think it's only   
hospitable that we let, er, your cousin stay, don't you?" Ryan said this in a way   
that let Ichiro know that it was quite the final word on the situation. Ichiro   
scowled, but turned to Georg and told him the news.   
"Id'z aww righ'. You can sday." Ichiro said, rather sullen.   
Georg looked elated. "Oh, thanks! You're son seems rather nice. You said   
his name was Ryan, right?"  
Ichiro and Ryan both turned rather red, and Ryan had to duck out of view,   
stifling his laughter. Ono was very confused, and Ichiro was not amused in the   
least bit.   
"Wyan is NOD mai zon. 'E'z mai bardnerr." Ichiro snarled icily, just barely   
keeping his temper in check. It was really too much, now, that their apparent   
difference in age was so much for this mistake to be made. Georg looked   
sufficiently embarrassed, however, and this pleased Ichiro.   
"Oh, er, sorry, about that then… Well, eh, I suppose I'll be seeing you,   
then… Bye!" Georg finished hastily, then went off. Ichiro stuck his tongue at the   
blank screen rather rudely, and Ryan crawled out of hiding.   
"What was all of that about?" Ono looked between them curiously. Ryan   
turned pinker.   
"He thought that I was Ichiro's son… Which is entirely ridiculous, but he-   
the cousin person- didn't know that."   
"Id wazen'd funny." Ichiro snapped, then stalked off for his room, fuming.   
Ryan looked after him in concern.   
"Hey, come on, Ichiro… Ichiro!" Ryan called after Ichiro, but only received   
the door slamming into the wall for a response. Ryan winced, and decided not to   
approach Ichiro. "I don't know why he's so upset about it…" He muttered, and   
then hopped into the couch.   
Ono looked grim, but didn't say anything, and left. Ryan watched, then   
stared at the closed door for a while, quiet. There hadn't been a happy day in   
here for quite some time.   
  
It wasn't long, but the Hesses did arrive, and Ichiro seemed to be on a   
mission to make them have as unpleasant a stay as possible. Ryan was trying to   
make them feel welcome, but it was already difficult when they realised he wasn't   
exactly completely human, and more so with Ichiro's hulking form looming   
around, scowling at everyone and thing possible. Ryan really wished that Ichiro   
would try to be presentable, but it didn't seem to be possible.   
"So… er… Oh, Ichiro, would you stop that??" Ryan snapped at Ichiro, who   
was standing most imposingly behind Ryan, arms crossed, glaring at Georg and   
Ursula. He broke his glare to look at Ryan, who hissed at him to desist and sit, to   
be pleasant.   
"Chigai." Ichiro growled. Ryan snorted.   
"Baka…" Ryan muttered, then swung his tail around to clip Ichiro around   
the head, causing him to yelp. Ryan smirked, but waved for Ichiro leave (unless   
he decided to behave). Ichiro grumbled incoherently, but sat close to Ryan, and   
looked rather dead pan.   
"Sorry… I, er, suppose he's not in a pleasant mood… So, how was the   
visit yesterday?" Ryan tried to restart the conversation.   
"Well… It was nice. She's doing all right, even though Uncle Tetsuo died…   
You know, we did ask about what'd she think if we brought Ichiro with us on a   
visit, since he keeps refusing to come insisting that she hates him…" Georg   
started, but looked a little uncomfortable to finish. Ryan seemed to understand,   
though, and nodded dismally.   
"Right… I see… That's really too bad." He glanced quickly over at Ichiro,   
but he was not showing any reaction. Ryan winced.   
  
((AN: I'm really sorry, for any one who was following this fic… I'm stopping it   
here. I was writing this with the Kitsune-Yasha, yes, but that is no more. I am   
rewriting EOB currently, but when it is finished, it will 1) No longer be a Fan   
fiction, it will be an original fiction, 2) Have some things vastly changed beyond   
that, and 3) All things KY will be removed. This means No Makato, no Mason…   
Etc. This does NOT mean that my basic ideas need be changed. Those will   
remain the same. Some elements will have changed or be removed all together,   
and some new ones added. Also, since I'm writing this again NOW, some things   
that ought have been mentioned early on will be, and this is mostly because I   
have the dynamics and set up all together now, much better than before.   
Characters that I hadn't created until late will now have more mention before   
(This includes Hokoriko. I had come up with her around just before Ichiro, and   
she had to be edited into the second chapter (EOB I)), and so on. Any way, look   
forward to it being re 'published' here. Still EOB, but different story! Well, okay,   
it's the same, but a lot different. There's still Ryan the half human beastie   
roaming around killing people, or sleeping with them… Michio still dies when he   
does, Yusuke still hires Hokoriko to kill Ryan, and Ryan still has that elder brother   
thorn in his side (That was my idea in the first place. I read KY's fic, and was like,   
What-Hey! This guy would be as a brother to Ryan in my fic should he exist in it   
too, and what a nifty thing that would make! Hey, I needed something more to   
help out with the story…), though they have known since forever that they are   
brothers… And so on, so on… Well, then, I'll be off! SON MUNKY)) 


End file.
